Through Rose Colored Glasses
by g0wan8765
Summary: A Pearl/Rose and Lapidot fic, takes place in an AU where Lapis and PEridot join the crystal gems, every other chapter is a flashback.
1. The Discussion

Pearl stood poised in her room, atop one of the pools of water. Their unusually high surface tension allowed for anyone to walk atop them with ease. Pearl then did a sissonne fermeé into a pirouette and dipped down. Rising up, she spun and a mass of swords rose around her from the cool swords organised themselves into a neat circle around her, and she put another into the circle. _That's what I like about my room; everything is organised!_ Pearl thought, _unlike Amethyst's._ She had just gone down to Amethyst's room to retrieve the fallen sword. It had fell out of the pool and drifted down one of the waterfalls to Amethyst's room. She couldn't stand going down there, with all of the filth and disorder, it was just impossible. It took her hours to find the sword, and Amethyst didn't even help. She was a few thousand years younger than Pearl, but that was no excuse! Suddenly, a noise woke Pearl from her reveries. The swords crashed back into the water and Pearl shot up.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted, "Garnet wants you!"

"Oh," Pearl sighed with relief, "It's just you."

"Yep! Just widdle ol' me" Steven said sticking out his tongue and pointing two thumbs at himself. Pearl took his hand and lead him to the door.

"You know you can just go in there, right?" Pearl asked, walking into the outer temple to meet Garnet.

"I didn't want to intrude." Garnet said pushing up her shades. "Plus, we _all_ have to talk."

Peridot and Lapis Lazuli stood on the far wall of Steven's room, a small cottage built onto the front of the crystal temple so Steven could have a place to live until he had enough control over his gem to open his mother, Rose's, door. Amethyst was sitting on the couch eating chips, and Steven sat down with her.

Pearl gasped, "Why are _they_ in Steven's room!"

"Pearl," Garnet responded, "They have as much, if not more say than we do in what we're discussing"

"And precisely what would that be?" Peridot inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It's about where you're gonna live." Garnet answered, "You can't just camp out in the sand forever."

"What are you suggesting, Garnet." Pearl said looking over at Garnet, "There aren't exactly any extra rooms in the temple, and... No, I won't allow it. Lapis and Peridot are _not_ staying with Steven!"

"Chill it, dude" Amethyst said transforming into a bird and flying onto Garnets shoulder, "Steven should decide what happens in his room. I don't let you say what happens in my room."

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted raising her arms, "Peridot tried to kill us! She could hurt Steven!"

"Pearl, Peridot only did that because of Jasper. Peridot was told to check on the cluster, and Jasper was the one who forced Peridot to attack us."

"Ye-yeah!" Lapis defended, "She had no choice in the matter, she was as much a prisoner in the matter as I was."

"Lapis, you're biased." Pearl fumed, "Y-you wouldn't say that if you weren't dating her!"

"Pearl," Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "Calm down. This is up to Steven, and no one else."

"Well," Steven thought, "If they're up for it they can share the couch."

"Yeah," Lapis cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Pearl crossed her arms and went back into her room. She had first hand experience of how the hot coals of romance affected one's rationality. She had risked life and limb for Rose, and had came within an inch of the void many times. If not for Rose's healing tears, she wouldn't have made it through the war alive. But now she was gone, and the only thing she left was Steven, and the memories within all of the crystal gems. Rose's last remaining physical remainder was at risk do to the very inherited generosity that had been Rose's most appealing feature. Lapis didn't know what she was talking about, and Pearl wouldn't stand for it.


	2. A Dance of Two Immortal Souls

Pearl slunk on one of the pools, curled into a ball and sobbing silently. The faint trickle of the waterfall was the only noise. Pearl helt a hand over her mouth and her tears were added to the pool.

"Pearl!"

Pearl's head shot up, and she turned around sharply. Rose jumped over to Pearl, hovering before landing to not ruin the sanctity of the pool.

"Pearl," Rose whispered, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Pearl shouted, "You're leaving me for a, _a_ _human_!"

"Oh, Pearl" Rose smiled, "Greg could never replace you! You've been my sole confidant for your whole life, and most of mine. No one could replace you."

"But," Pearl looked up, "But he doesn't know that! H-he thinks you're in love with him!"

Rose's eyes poured over Pearl's visage, on the tears, streaming from glistening eyes, on the gem, alabaster, smooth, and embedded in her lover's forehead. "Pearl, I do love him, but he could never have what we have, you've known me for thousands of years, he's only known me for five. He could never have this."

"You-you're right." Pearl stood up, and took Rose's hand, "Greg could never have this."

Pearl and Rose danced across the various pools. Pearl's ballet blending perfectly with rose's waltz. They spun, twirled and dipped across the suspended ponds of Pearls room. Rose dipped Pearl and brought her into a deep passionate kiss, their forms melding together into one body, Rainbow Quartz. She danced across the room, simply enjoying being together. Not as one person, not as two, but as an experience.


	3. Confessions

Lapis lay on the couch her eyes half open, and she heard a faint sobbing from below. She looked over, and found Peridot, dried tears on her cheeks, and her eyes red. Lapis sat up and whispered, "Peri, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve any of this." Peridot said, rubbing her eyes, "I've done nothing but vicious things to you and the gems since before I even knew about you."

"What do you mean, that was Jasper, she made you do all that." Lapis responded, and pulled Peridot up onto the couch next to her. "Not your fault at all."

"No, you don't know the whole story." Peridot turned her head away, "You wouldn't be able to stand me if you did."

"I can't believe that!" Lapis said, "Even back on the ship, I knew it wasn't the real you."

"No, no no no" Peridot covered her face, "You don't know _anything_ about who I used to be."

"Then tell me." Lapis put her arm around Peridot, and smiled.

Peridot groaned, "I might as well start at the beginning."

Lapis turned to face Peridot "Story time!"

"Don't act so excited." Peridot frowned, "It all started on homeworld, I was grown on a kindergarten there to be a servant. I quickly rose through the ranks, eventually peaking with a job in kindergarten management for gem controlled planets all over the universe, but mainly here, on Earth."

"Ooh!" Lapis smirked, "Tell me more."

"Earth was no ordinary job, The warp pads were shut down, and it was the site of a huge war thousands of years ago that was hugely costly to the diamond authority. This made it the perfect place for the aggregate experiments."

Lapis's mirthful attitude faded instantly, "Y-you don't mean."

"I thought these gems had consented!" Peridot feverishly defended herself, "I thought that, like me, they had donated their gems to science when they were finally destroyed. I didn't know. When I fused them together, I didn't think the individual shards had any consciousness at all! Yellow diamond kept all this to herself, it was only when the amalgamation of the fallen gems had materialised, the sewn together bodies screaming in anguish, that I it sank in."

"I-I can't" Lapis covered her mouth with her hand, "This is all too much."

"Lapis, I know. Fusion is a choice, I thought these gems had made that choice! I'm sure you haven't told me everything either. Come on, you made me tell you this, you have to have _some_ secret."

"Fine." Lapis scowled, "I guess I couldn't hide it forever. I-I was in the war, the first one."

"The war for Earth?" Peridot asked, "That's why you knew so much about the crystal gems! You fought alongside them against Blue Diamond!"

"Not exactly." Lapis rubbed the back of her neck, "I was with Blue Diamond. How was a high class gem like me _not_ supposed to fight. I would have been outcast, it's worse now but even back then if you weren't useful they cut you off from gem culture entirely."

"But, it didn't work, did it?" Peridot leaned on Lapis's shoulder, "You still got trapped in the mirror, and you still got kept prisoner."

Lapis sighed, "I'm glad to have that off my back."

"Yeah," Peridot agreed, "Let's just hope Steven didn't wake up."

"We don't have to worry," Lapis giggled, "He sleeps like _a_ _rock_ "

Peridot couldn't contain her laughter, and neither could Lapis, and there they lay until morning, when Steven finally awoke.


End file.
